


Finding Comfort in a World of Hurt

by rereis_senpai



Series: Hurt and Comfort [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Apologies, Can be read platonically or romantically - Freeform, Canon-Compliant, Comfort, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, He appears for a whole paragraph lol, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Post-Game, Reconciliation, We spell it as Ouma in this household, virtual reality au, vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rereis_senpai/pseuds/rereis_senpai
Summary: “Kokichi.”His name rolls naturally from Saihara’s voice, it sounds perfect and beautiful that it makes Kokichinothate himself for a moment.Alternatively, the end of my Hurt/Comfort series, where they kiss and make up.





	Finding Comfort in a World of Hurt

They wake up to each other’s presence. Kokichi doesn’t ask why their hands are intertwined, but he does ask what happened.

Well he tries to.

He stares at Saihara, his blank stare causing the detective to break out sweating. “Kokichi?”

The boy stares harder, waiting for the detective to read his face and take the hint to explain. Unfortunately this garners the opposite reaction, as Saihara hurries to his side and fusses over him, asking several ~~interrogative~~ questions about the boy’s comfort.

If Kokichi could sigh, he would, however his actions remain limited, so he’ll have to stick with glaring for now.

He switches to a different tactic now, blinking at the dark-clothed detective, gaining his attention, before his eyes dart around to his body, before flicking back to meet the detective’s eyes, waiting for an explanation.

The detective merely blinks back, confusion written all over his face, and Kokichi can’t help the frustration huff escape his nose, his mouth still remained null to his control.

He rolls his eyes and closes his eyes, scrunching up his eyebrows in thought, frustrated at how oblivious the detective was, kicking himself for thinking the boy to be trustworthy when he can’t even read his face.

“Kokichi.” His name rings from Saihara’s mouth, and he snaps to attention, his former lack of company having gotten to him, making him crave any attention he can get, worsening his attention seeking needs.

“Kokichi.” His name rolls naturally from Saihara’s voice, it sounds perfect and beautiful that it makes Kokichi not hate himself for a moment. He’s lost in thought again as he recounts his previous world of abyss, and pieces the worlds together.

Oh, he must have been limbo, and that girl must have given him a chance to repent, which is why he’s here again. As grateful as he is to be brought back to life, he’s quite annoyed that the boy he’s sent back in is immobile and useless, and huffs his nose again.

“Kokichi!” Oh, the detective is shouting now. He must’ve been thinking too much, as his head pounds from the overwhelming amount of thoughts circulating his brain.

He clears his mind and blinks at the detective, waiting eagerly for his message.

Saihara blinks in surprise, probably caught off guard that Kokichi actually responded, and Kokichi treasures that moment in the back of his mind.

“The Killing Game was a lie.” He starts off, and Kokichi wished he had better control over his body. He was curious as to how he would have naturally responded; would he have slammed his hands against the detective’s chest, shoving him away, screaming, _“No! You’re wrong!”_ , or would he have just broke right then and there? Finding solace in Saihara’s arms- the only constant that links him to reality.

He ignores the other possibilities, instead focusing on the present rather than the hypothetical. He doesn’t move- he can’t. His emotions are blank, nothing in his script prepared him for this truth. He doesn’t know which mask to wear, nor does he know what to feel.

His face must have been eerily blank, because Saihara calls him again.

“Kokichi.” He clasps a hand onto his shoulder. “It was a simulation. We went through an actual game.”

He wants to laugh- because through all his lies, he had been the closest to reaching the truth. None of that was real, or at least, that’s what this world insisted on it being.

They continued to engage in their drawn out battle of wits, and if Kokichi had any say about it, he’d have laughed and broken away from Saihara’s fierce eyes that read into his soul- scanning deeply for a reaction.

Kokichi hesitated to continue the staring contest, and briefly flicks away, withering under the intensity of the other’s gaze. Despite glancing away from Saihara, he can feel his eyes glare into him- boring holes into him in an attempt to expose the truth.

(He hates to admit that it’s working.)

Saihara continues to stare into him, before he relents and wraps his arms around him, reluctantly letting go of their linked hands. He buries his warm face into Kokichi’s cold shoulder, and Kokichi wishes he can lean into Saihara’s warm embrace, but he can’t.

He keeps wishing, and wishing, and wishing- but fate declines him of such luxury.

So they sit in the comfort of Saihara’s embrace, basking in the comforting presence of the other.

“Kokichi.” He mumbles, his breath warm against his skin. “Thank you.”

Kokichi laughs inwardly as one of his hypothesis are proven correct and mentally awards himself and his analytical skills. He breathes softly and waits for the boy to continue, eager for his message to unravel.

“If it weren’t for your insane planning and scheming, we wouldn’t have been able to end the game.” He pulls back and Kokichi’s fingers twitch to pull him back. _“If it weren’t for you, we would have been stuck in despair.”_

His face pulls into a soft smile. “So _thank you_ Kokichi, for looking after us all this time.” His face scrunched up as a son hiccuped his lips.

“And I’m sorry, for saying such cruel words, when really, you deserve much better than what we gave you.” He cried, settling himself back into Kokichi’s shoulder, hot tears dripping onto his shoulder, splashing his cool body with warmth.

He is caught dumbfounded once again, as two of his theories are proven to be reality. He begins to doubt this world, if this was the reality fate had binded him to, then shouldn’t he be given the consequences of his actions?

He closes his eyes as it stings from the tears that were drawn out from this emotional moment. Eventually the tears seeped out, and his tears fell in a rhythm akin to Saihara’s, both spilling out their hearts to each other.

The doctor comes in and doesn’t disturb their heart-to-heart, rather, he adds on to the emotional whirl, adding his input of his own experiences of the Killing Game.

“My name is Hajime Hinata.” He greets. “And my talent was surgically given to me through Project Izuru Kamakura- which turned me into the Ultimate Talent, Izuru Kamakura.” He explains, pointing to his lone red eye.

“I was the survivor of the Jabberwock Killing Game, and I was forced to choose between destroying our future or destroying the world.” He reminisces with a wistful smile. “Of course, we picked neither. Instead, we made our own future and escaped.”

Shuichi nods at the man’s tale, acknowledging his experiences and choices, while Kokichi remained still, unable to do anything.

“You know,” Hajime starts, “you remind me of my friend Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi perked up, his eyes lighting up in curiosity.

“Komaeda-kun, he also died in the fifth trial as the victim.” He explains. “He set up his death so that we’d be caught in a trap, incorporating his talent as the Lucky student into his plan.”

Shuichi indulges. “What was his trap?”

Hajime strains a smile. “He trapped the spy into committing the crime.” He says. “I won’t divulge into the details, but he also made an admirable attempt to stop the Killing Game.”

“What happened to him?” Shuichi asks, his inner detective taking charge.

“He woke up last, because he was the quickest to accept death as his reality, and he was paralysed and sore all over, because of the poison that killed him having traumatised his nerves and muscles.” He taps his chin similar to Shuichi. “But he’s up and about now, spreading his message of hope to all, whether you’re team Hope or Despair.”

Shuichi and Hajime share a smile, and Kokichi tenses up as he compares the stories together, realising just how _similar_ they were.

(There’s a brief spark inside him, and he recognises it as hope.)

Hajime smiles and apologises for wasting their time, before going forth with his examination on Kokichi, a plum haired nurse trailing by his side, handing him equipments and papers.

Through all the tests, Shuichi remains by his side, gently holding his hand as Kokichi softly squeezes it with all his might. Hajime concludes the examination and briefs them with a short explanation of Kokichi’s condition. He leaves the room, slipping details of the food that will be distributed to them.

Through it all, Shuichi loyally stands by him, and takes his seat, never letting go of Kokichi’s hand. Shuichi stares at their connected hands, a rueful expression settled on his face.

“Kokichi.” He calls. “Thank you.”

He brings their linked hands, and presses his lips to Kokichi’s fingers.

“I’m sorry.”

Kokichi’s throat dries up, and he desperately wants to say something- anything- to comfort the boy in black. Try all his might, but he’ll never succeed in a reply.

Until now.

“Shu…” He croaks out, and Shuichi immediately retracts their hands, his eyes blown wide in disbelief.

“Kokichi?” He breathes, and a smile unravels itself onto his face, painting a relieved expression on his glowing face. “I missed you.”

“M’too.” He forces out, hoping that the boy will get a semblance to what he was trying to say.

Saihara wraps his arms around him again, and he seized the opportunity to whisper his message into Saihara’s ear.

 _“Thank… you,”_ he breathes, and ends off with a serene smile of his own, _“Shumai.”_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end folks!
> 
> Thank you for joining me through the rollercoaster of this series, I truly appreciate all the comments, bookmarks, kudos and hits you all generously give me.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
